


Burning Sensation

by Nachtschwarm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drama, Eventual Smut, Evilpeopledoingevilthings, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Romantic Spike, Strong Female Characters, The Scooby Gang (BtVS), badass ren, faithhasacrush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtschwarm/pseuds/Nachtschwarm
Summary: She had been a semi normal person once. Sure her life had been filled with Vampires and near death experience but she had loved and had been loved. Now 3 years after her death her family still believed her to be gone. The truth was she would be properly be better off if she had stopped existing , but nothing stayed dead long in her world so why should she be any different . Seeking revenge with new found ally’s is putting her in a dark place emotional. The rage inside her is burning away all she had once been.There while Buffy is given the information that her sister after all this time might still be alive. She seeks help by no one else but William the Bloody. Together they start the search for her lost sister and his lost love.





	Burning Sensation

Prologue 

Spike and Buffy sat in silence next to each other. He was sitting comfortably on the couch while she was sitting so closely to the edge that it looked like she could fall off every second. Her eyes went everywhere except to him. In her head she was counting the seconds. He seemed unbothered, truth was that if he had a heart it would be racing like a birds. 

Seemingly after hours Buffy found her voice. “Love. You love her. “ she said barely audible. She couldn’t keep her hands still. “Mhm. I am loves fool again. “ he replied sounding rather happy then sad over the fact.   
“How?” She asked. She really couldn’t comprehend the situation, her head just couldn’t accept it.   
“ Easy. She is kind, not in the I help old lady’s in the street, kinda kind, but in the I would kick anyone butt who insulted the ones I love. She is fire. And different to the rest of you’re lot she actually gave me a chance, some soulless evil vampire. She has opinions, she is loud and she knows what she wants.“ he shrugged, like the answer should be obvious. She could see in his eyes that he had more to say but not to Buffy to Ren.   
“ Did you tell her” she should rage, hit him ,stake him but he seemed so earnest about it. He meant it. Soulless or not he loved her sister or at least he believed he did.   
“No.” He answered simply. 

“Why?” Finally her eyes found Spike. And she could see it, understand it even. He didn’t feel he could because after all they all kept telling him that he was worthless. How could Ren ever love him. 

She swallowed hardly. She had seen that over the period off her death the vampire had become protective over Dawn, but with Ren it had been this way long before that. When she was around he was constantly near her and she allowed it. Seemed comforted by it even. 

They joked and whispered secrets when they thought no-one was looking and some how no one had. It was obvious, when she thought back. So stupid, Buffy. The real question was did Ren love Spike as well. Ren had been in love before. Buffy remembered her smile, her happiness and with Spike it may not be the same smile, the same carelessness but it was the same happiness. Her sister seemed calmer, more in balance with herself. 

“I think she might love you too.” Spike looked at her. It was the happiest she had ever seen him. “It doesn’t matter you’re still just a vampires you’re love will never be real. “ Had Buffy know how much she would regret her words. She should have wished him luck. 

The same night Spike went away to get a soul. Not many nights later , Ren died. That would have never happened if Spike had been there. 

3 years later.

Buffy had a routine. She new exactly were and when to hit to do as much damage as possible but tonight her game was off. 

They had found a girl scared for her life running trough the streets. Nothing new just part of the routine but her story wasn’t. 

She had run from humans, humans who tortured her to death over and over again in hopes that one death might be permanent. Then apparently Phoenixes were real as well and very tricky to kill. To kill them they will to live had to die as well, otherwise they would just come back over and over again. 

That wasn’t the reason for her game being off. No it was the woman who saved the girl, or rather one of the women and men. The saviour went by the name Ren. Strawberry blonde her and ice cold blue eyes. Buffy used to think that her sister had a mind of steel but a temper like only fire could have. . 

Could it be. Even if there was only the tiniest chance she would search the world for Ren. The sister she had hated but always loved while doing so. 

“Buffy” Spike called her. She turned around and she saw in his eyes what she felt herself hope. 

 

Somewhere else 

Renata Summers. Her mother had a thing for unusual names it seemed. For her slightly younger sister she had chosen the name Buffy, like her name she was one of a kind, even chosen some might say. Dawn the youngest of the 3, was like her name suggested a dawn of hope and the sunshine in their life

Renata hated her name and what it stood for, rebirth. Yes she had been reborn many times thanks to the fact that after all she was not human, at least not anymore. 

It was a Summers thing, being different, not quiet normal and having an unusual name, but at this point Renata felt like she was the strangest of them all. 

She had died the first time 3 years ago and she had come back. Nothing really special in that then after all Buffy had done just the same. 

The difference was that she came back after all her deaths. No matter how she died or where she died she always came back. It felt almost like a curse at this point. Her family and friends never knew about her rebirth, they still believed her to be dead and even tough she wanted to see them and hug them she couldn’t. 

First she had a mission she had to finish. A mission that they would disapprove off. So yes even after one year of freedom and the ability to go wherever she wanted to go, she still dreaded the moment she had to face them. 

She changed over the years. You could see it in her eyes in her demeanour. At this point nothing of her once barley existing innocence was present. She wish she could say she missed it but she had never felt stronger in her life. 

She always had been in a grey zone. She never had been a bad person, at least not in her own eyes but she also never had been a fairytale princess.   
She would have died for the people she loved, she also would have killed every single person on earth for them. So maybe the only reason she ever had been *good* was because of them now that she lost them and herself, she did not feel the need to be kind. 

Her only reason to exist was revenge. Not just for herself but for her entire species. They had been hunted, caged and tortured like animals, these times were over, after all phoenixes were known to be reborn in fire and fire she would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first story in the Buffyverse! First off no English is not my first language so feel free to correct my grammar and well everything that might be wrong. 
> 
> Its late I am tired but I really felt the need to post it so sorry not sorry I guess. Second there is no second hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Good night !


End file.
